Love and Loss
by XenoXx
Summary: Jacob Roland is a sixteen year old boy with six Pokemon. His Greninja, Gardevoir, Charizard, Lucario, Dragonair, and Milotic are all his best friends. He would do anything for them, even if it means the cost of his own life. Some of his Pokemon start to feel love for one another. That is what this story is about: a story of Love and Loss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intros and Training

Jacob Roland, that's his name. The Human that cares for his six Pokemon so much that he would die for them. That's what this story is about: Jacob and his Pokemon.

It's a cool spring's morning in Aquacorde Town on the region of Kalos. The six-teen year old Jacob opened his eyes as he woke up from a blissful night sleep. Because of his parent's wealth, Jacob lived in a fairly large house, consisting of five large bedrooms, one large living room and kitchen, and a big backyard. Lastly, there was a large Pokemon training room for Jacob and his Pokemon.

Jacob yawned and closed his eyes as he turned over in his queen size bed. But he noticed that something felt off. Jacob slowly opened his left eye, while keeping his right one closed, and saw his Lucario sleeping next to him. This wasn't an unusual thing for him to see, as Lucario would sneak into his bedroom in the middle of the night and climb into the bed, lying down next to him. Jacob sighed at the sight of the Lucario, being fed up with her sneaking in.

"_I really need to get a lock for my door,"_ Jacob thought.

Lucario was Jacob's fourth Pokemon. He found her being captured by a group from Team Flare and saved her life. Ever since then Lucario has been very faithful to Jacob. But, ironically, Lucario isn't very much of a fighter. Even though she knows the move, she has great difficulty conjuring an Aura Sphere, and has yet to use the move successfully.

Jacob uncovered himself and got out of bed, heading straight for the window to look into the backyard. He looked down and saw his two serpent Pokemon Dragonair and Milotic, in the large pool in the backyard. Dragonair and Milotic were like sisters, always watching out for each other when they needed help. Dragonair and Milotic were Jacob's fifth and sixth Pokemon respectively. When Dragonair was but a little Dratini, she found her way onto Jacob's property by mistake, and Jacob took her in as his fifth Pokemon.

Milotic was actually looking for the Dratini when Jacob found her, so Milotic decided to stay with Jacob.

The two serpents were just waking up as they poked their heads above the water's surface. They smiled at each other before looking up at Jacob peering out the window. The two brought their tails out of the water and waved them at Jacob. Jacob waved back.

"_Good morning Jacob,"_ Lucario's voice echoed in his mind. Jacob turned around to see her sitting up on the bed. Jacob smiled at her

"Mornin' Lucario," Jacob said. Lucario stretched her arms up above her head as she yawned. "You know, if you want to sleep in here all you have to do is ask," Jacob said, scratching his short brown hair. Lucario brought her hands down and stopped yawning.

"_Oh. Well why didn't you say that in the first place? It feels awkward enough having to sneak in here in middle of the night like some creepy person,"_ Lucario said, rubbing her arm in discomfort. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Jacob, are you awake?" A sweet, feminine voice asked. Jacob knew who it was, so he quickly got back into bed and sat up.

"Come on in," Jacob called out. The door opened and walked in his beautiful Gardevoir. That's right, his Gardevoir can speak English. It isn't unheard of for Pokemon to talk, but it's extremely rare. The chance of finding a Pokemon that can speak is essentially two million to one.

Jacob met Gardevoir on one of his travels. The two quickly became friends and she became Jacob's second Pokemon. Gardevoir appeared to be holding a tray with a plate containing four strips of bacon, two eggs, and two pieces of toast. Next to the plate was a glass of orange juice filled three quarters of the way.

"I made you breakfast," Gardevoir said. Jacob smiled, but this was not the first time Gardevoir made him breakfast. She would do it every now and then.

"Thank you Gardevoir, that's very kind of you," Jacob said as Gardevoir put the tray in front of him. Jacob picked up the knife and fork, stuck the fork into the end of one of the bacon strips and then began to cut it with the knife.

"Are we still going camping tonight?" Gardevoir asked. Jacob finished cutting through the bacon and held it up with the fork.

"Absolutely; I never go back on a promise," Jacob said. He then put the bacon in his mouth and chewed. It was crunchy and tasted salty, but it was still tasty. Jacob swallowed it down. "This is good," He said, smiling at his Gardevoir. The Pokemon smiled back.

Later, after Jacob had finished his breakfast, he got dressed in his everyday clothes and went down stairs. He wore a pale green hoodie, a blue inner t-shirt, and black long pants. When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he was greeted by Mew, and the feline flew up to Jacob.

"Mew," She greeted.

"Good morning Mew," Jacob said. Mew wasn't Jacob's Pokemon. It was actually his Mother's. Mew flew away from Jacob and down the hallway, towards the living room. Jacob quickly walked to the living room, followed by Lucario and Gardevoir, chatting with one another.

When the three got to the living room they found Mew with Jacob's Mother, Samantha, sitting at the wooden table, and his Father, David, reading the morning newspaper on the lounge.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad," Jacob said. Samantha looked up at her son, while David didn't budge.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Samantha asked with a smile.

"I did, thank you," Jacob replied. David shook his newspaper once to straighten it out.

"Son, could you go check on Charizard and make sure he's not in my tool shed again," David requested. Jacob sighed, asking him to go check on Charizard being the first thing his Dad says to him.

"Nice to see you too Dad," Jacob said sarcastically as he walked towards the back door, Lucario and Gardevoir staying behind.

Charizard was Jacob's third Pokemon. Like Lucario, Jacob found Charizard being attacked by Team Flare. With the help of Gardevoir, Jacob saved the Charizard and he was forever grateful to the boy.

Jacob slid the glass door open and walked into his backyard. His backyard was large and flat, with a big thick tree on the right side, and a metal fence around the perimeter. The large pool where Dragonair and Milotic were was located to the left of the yard with a fence and gate around it. The tool shed was at the far back of the yard.

Jacob walked towards the shed, but stopped by the pool to say hi to his two serpent Pokemon. He leant his arms on the fence and looked into the pool. Dragonair and Milotic swam under the water's surface, then brought their heads up and splashed water on each other with their tails.

"Hello girls," Jacob said. The two serpents stopped playing and looked at Jacob. They smiled to see their friend and trainer.

"Dragonair," The Dragon type greeted

"You two wouldn't happen to see Charizard anywhere would you?" Jacob asked. Milotic used her tail and pointed to the large tree.

"Milo," She said. Jacob looked at the tree then back to the Pokemon.

"Thanks," He said as he turned around and ran towards the tree. When he was underneath the tree he stopped and looked up. "Oi Charizard! You up there?!" Jacob called out. The leaves shook and some fell, but then the large Charizard dropped down onto his feet, his wings extended making him look fiercer.

"Char," The fire lizard said, folding his wings back in. Jacob put a hand on the side of Charizard's neck. His scales were warm, almost hot, but soft and smooth.

"It's good to see you too," Jacob said. "You haven't been in my Father's shed have you?" Charizard shook his head.

"Charizard"

"Good. Seriously though, stay out of his shed," Jacob said with a serious look. He began to walk away before saying, "Now come on. Let's get ready for the camping trip. If we get ready now we'll have the rest of the day to do whatever we want," Jacob said. Charizard followed after Jacob towards the house.

* * *

Three hours later when they finally got everything packed and ready for when they leave Jacob sat down on the lounge, exhausted from packing and brushed his hair back with his hands, and then letting it fall back into place as he put his arms down.

"Thank Arceus we're finished," Jacob said in exhaustion. Then Jacob realized that he was missing a Pokemon. "Hey, where's Greninja?" Jacob asked, looking back at his five Pokemon.

"_Um-He's up on the roof,"_ Lucario said.

"I'll go get him," Gardevoir said, walking to the back yard. She walked out and looked up onto the roof, to see the Greninja standing on the chimney. His arms crossed his posture straight, and his back towards Gardevoir.

Greninja... Jacob's first and best Pokemon. Jacob first met Greninja when he was just seven years old. When Jacob and his parents walked passed an abandoned warehouse, Jacob ran in to explore. His parents chased him all the way to the top floor to get him, but when they got to the top they found that the warehouse wasn't abandoned. It was a base of Team Flare.

One of the Flare Grunts there grabbed Jacob and held him hostage just as his parents got to their floor, threatening to kill the boy. Then, from out of nowhere, a Greninja jumped in and kicked the Flare Grunt away from Jacob and towards the other Flare members.

Greninja motioned for the family to escape while they could, and so they ran back down the stairs to the bottom floor. Greninja aided their escape by using Smokescreen to slow Team Flare down. But just as they got to the exit, a Flare Grunt with a Machamp blocked their way. Greninja arrived and defeated the Machamp with a single Water Shuriken, the Flare Grunt letting them pass afterwards. After all that, Greninja stayed with Jacob and became his very first Pokemon.

Gardevoir used her psychic powers to float up to the roof and stand behind Greninja.

"And where were you while we were packing?" Gardevoir asked in her normal Pokemon language. Greninja turned half-way around to look at Gardevoir.

"I was out meditating," Greninja said. Gardevoir huffed out a laugh.

"That isn't meditating that's napping. I know the difference," Gardevoir said with a smile. Greninja seemingly smiled.

"Nice one. Never heard that before," He complimented, referring to Gardevoir's joke. Gardevoir chuckled happily as Greninja's mood lightened up.

"Well come on, Jacob wants you to come down," Gardevoir said. Greninja then continued to stare off into the distance.

"What does Jacob Sensei want?" The Ninja frog asked. Gardevoir hovered closer to Greninja.

"We haven't seen you all morning. Jacob was getting worried," Gardevoir said.

"Heeeey! Greninja!" Jacob shouted from the back yard. Greninja and Gardevoir looked down at the back yard and saw Jacob. "Lucario's waiting for you to help her train! Are you coming down or what?" Jacob asked. Due to Lucario's lack of 'fighting spirit', Greninja trained with her so she can learn to fight better. Greninja jumped down off the roof and landed in front of Jacob, crouching as he landed. Gardevoir hovered down after him.

"Greninja," The Ninja said in apology.

"He says 'Sorry for the wait Sensei.'" Gardevoir translated.

"That's okay Greninja. Now are we going to train Greninja or what?" Jacob asked.

* * *

Minutes later, in the training room, Jacob and Lucario stood at one side of the arena while Greninja stood alone at the other side. Jacob's other four Pokemon, as well as Mew, watched from the side lines.

"Alright, you know how we do this. I will give orders to Lucario while you Greninja will attack as you see fit," Jacob explained. Greninja nodded and he crouched down, his right hand on the ground and his left arm stretched out to the side. "Are you ready Lucario?" Jacob asked. Lucario turned her head and nodded nervously.

"_Y-Yes,"_ She said. Lucario looked back towards Greninja, and got into a combative stance.

"Alright. Lucario, use Bone Rush," Jacob commanded.

Lucario put her hands together then drew them apart, creating a long glowing blue bone made of her aura. She grabbed the bone with both hands and ran towards Greninja, ready to attack. She swung the bone at Greninja horizontally, but the frog ducked under it. Lucario tried to sweep at the frog's legs with the bone but he jumped back with a back flip.

Greninja's right hand started to glow a light purple, as he prepared his Night Slash. He ran towards Lucario, ready to strike.

"Lucario, block it!" Jacob shouted. Lucario held the bone forward, and Greninja slashed upwards, breaking the bone in half and sending Lucario back towards Jacob and the aura bone disintegrated.

"Come on! Show me what you can do!" Greninja yelled at Lucario. Lucario punched the ground in frustration, much to Jacob's surprise because Lucario never got angry like that, but he dismissed it.

"Are you alright Lucario? Use Close Combat!" Jacob said. Lucario got up and ran at Greninja. Greninja noticed the anger in Lucario's eyes. This was not like her at all, as this never happened before.

Lucario sent a flurry of straight jabs at Greninja, which he was able to dodge just by moving his body side to side.

"What's up with Lucario?" Dragonair asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this before," Milotic answered. A look of worry washed over Charizard's face, as he saw Lucario's anger.

As Lucario threw one more jab, Greninja grabbed her by the arm, spun around and behind her, let go of her arm, then used Night Slash and lightly hit the back of Lucario's neck, making her seem paralysed for a few seconds. After a short pause Lucario fell down onto her side as she was knocked out. Jacob closed his eyes in frustration.

"_Another loss,"_ He thought, gritting his teeth. Greninja leant down to make sure that Lucario wasn't in any real pain, and Jacob and the other Pokemon rushed over to Lucario. "You did well Lucario," Jacob said, putting a hand on the unconscious Pokemon's shoulder. Jacob stood back and pulled out Lucario's Poke ball from his jacket. "Rest easy for now." And with that, Lucario was returned into the Poke ball in a stream of red energy.

"I'll go get Lucario healed," Jacob said. Jacob had a healing station inside his house so he didn't have to go to the Pokemon Centre to get his Pokemon healed, if needed.

"Jacob! Can you come here please?" His Mother shouted. Jacob groaned and turned to Charizard.

"Charizard, could you go and heal Lucario?" Jacob asked. Charizard nodded. Jacob passed Lucario's Poke ball and Charizard caught it. "You know where the healing station is right?" Charizard nodded again.

"Char"

"Okay, I'll be back," Jacob said running towards the door. Charizard walked out of a different door which was where the healing station was. The door automatically slid closed as Charizard walked in.

The healing station had six slots for Poke balls, like every other one. Charizard placed the Poke ball on one of the slots and pressed the on button. The healing station began pulsating a light blue light for a few seconds, before turning off. Charizard waited for Lucario to come out herself. I a flash of blue and white light Lucario jumped out of her Poke ball and in front of the healing station.

"Hello Charizard," Lucario said. Charizard looked at Lucario worryingly.

"Hello Lucario. Are you feeling okay?" Charizard asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Lucario asked in confusion.

"Did you see yourself fighting back there?" Charizard asked, "You looked so angry. I've never seen you like that before." Lucario got worried herself, as she didn't realise anything of what Charizard explained until then.

"I looked… angry?" She questioned. A moment of silence passed.

"Lucario I'm worried about you. You're usually a kind, gentle Pokemon. But I'm afraid that you going into a rage might happen again," Charizard stated. The door then slid opened and Mew floated in.

"How are you feeling Lucario?" Mew asked.

"I'm fine Mew, thank you," Lucario asked, walking out the door. Mew and Charizard left the room and watched Lucario walk away. Mew looked up at Charizard and noticed the way he looked at Lucario.

"When do you plan to tell her?" Mew asked. Charizard looked at Mew in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said. Mew smiled towards the fire lizard.

"Oh come now. I've seen the way you look at Lucario." Charizard was taken aback, but he kept his cool as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't know what you're on about," He said, scornfully.

"Don't play dumb with me Charizard. I don't have to read your mind to know that you like Lucario," Mew said. Charizard opened his eyes in shock and stood stiff.

"Mew, I don't like Lucario. This conversation is over," Charizard said, walking away. Mew shook her head in disappointment as she watched Charizard walk away.

"_I hope he tells her at some point,"_ Mew thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So a few of you guys have said that Jacob is a Mary Sue. I get that. I'll try to make him less of a Mary Sue. I'm sorry if that annoyed anyone. Also, Jacob's mother owning Mew; that will be explained in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Camping and Secrets

Jacob had all of his Pokémon except for Charizard returned in their Poke balls, as he and Charizard stood out of his house ready to leave for the camp sight. Jacob held a folded up tent and a bag strapped to his back. Charizard carried one tent in his arms and another with his tail. He had extinguished the fire on his tail so he wouldn't accidentally set the tent on fire. He also had a bag with supplies in it.

"Well, I'll be off. I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob said to his parents.

"Be safe Jacob," David said.

"Oh; Jacob, before you go I have these to give to you," Samantha said. She held out in her hand five, small computer chip looking devices. "They're for your Pokémon," She said.

"What are they," Jacob said, picking them up and looking at them.

"They're translators, given to us by Professor Sycamore," David said. Jacob looked up at his parents in utter shock. "They'll allow your Pokémon to speak," David said. Jacob looked down at the translators then back to his parents.

"Th-Thank you so much," He said. Jacob put four of the translators in his pocket but kept the fifth one out for Charizard. "Here Charizard, this is for you." The boy raised his hand and placed the translator on Charizard's neck. Charizard winced in pain as the translator attached itself to his neck, and then changed an orange colour to match Charizard's scales.

"Does it seriously need to- Oh wow it actually works," Charizard said in English, to his surprise. Charizard's voice was slightly deep, yet soft and gentle.

"Mum, Dad, thank you so much," Jacob said, climbing onto Charizard's back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." And with that, Charizard flapped his wings and flew towards the forest nearby.

* * *

At the camp site next to a lake, it had just turned dusk as Jacob and Charizard finished setting up the three tents.

"Shall we bring everyone out?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Charizard said. Jacob reached into his bag and pulled out his five other Poke balls in his arms, then set them down on the ground

"Everyone, come out!" Jacob shouted. From the Poke balls burst his other five Pokémon and they materialised and stood on the ground. "We're here, and we've set up the tents. But before we do anything, I've got a gift for you guys," Jacob said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the translators.

"These are Pokémon translators that will allow you to speak English," Jacob explained, showing his Pokémon.

"Do they really work?" Gardevoir asked. Charizard took a step forward.

"You better believe they work," He said. The other Pokémon were taken aback by surprise.

"That's incredible," Gardevoir exclaimed.

"There are only four because you Gardevoir already know how to speak," Jacob said, "Try them out." Lucario and Greninja took one each and placed them on their own necks, attaching to their skin. Gardevoir took one and put it on Dragonair's neck. Jacob did the same with Milotic.

"So how does this- Oh wow," Milotic started, "So how does it work?" She asked. Her voice was mature and light, just how Jacob expected it to be.

"I wasn't told that part, unfortunately," Jacob said. Dragonair looked towards Jacob with amazement.

"This is great. Now we can finally talk to each other," She exclaimed. Dragonair's voice sounded young and energetic, while at the same time full of life. Greninja put his hands together and bowed towards his trainer.

"Thank you Jacob Sensei. This was very kind of you," Greninja said. Greninja's light voice had a slight Japanese accent to it.

"You're welcome Greninja," Jacob said while smiling. Lucario looked at Jacob with a joyful expression.

"Jacob this is the best gift you could've given us. Thank you so much," Lucario said. Her voice was exactly like her telepathic voice. Jacob smiled at Lucario to say you're welcome.

"Well, while I'm setting up the rest of the things we need you six can go do whatever you want," Jacob said to his Pokémon.

"I'll stay here and help you," Gardevoir said.

"As will I," Greninja said, stepping forward. Dragonair and Milotic slithered to the water's edge of the lake.

"We'll have a swim in the lake," Dragonair said, "I'm dying to see what's down there." The two serpents dove into the lake, creating a splash that almost hit Jacob. Lucario looked up at Charizard.

"I guess that leaves us two," Lucario said. Charizard nodded at Lucario before looking at Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, Lucario and I are going to go have a look around," Charizard said.

"Okay, just be careful," Jacob warned. Charizard huffed a laugh, having Jacob tell him to be careful was amusing.

"You don't need to tell me to be careful," He said.

"I was talking to Lucario," Jacob said. Charizard's smile disappeared and he looked at Lucario, then back to Jacob.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her," He said. Lucario looked up at Charizard, wondering what the meaning behind that was.

* * *

Lucario and Charizard had been walking for about a minute as they talked to each other, taking the chance to talk as they didn't spend much time alone with each other.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Charizard started, "you're a Lucario, so why don't you like to fight?" Charizard asked. Lucario sighed at the question, not being the first time she's been asked this.

"Well… I don't know. I've just never really been the fighting type. No pun intended," Lucario said, "I always just run or hide from my enemy." Charizard looked forward.

"You are a good hider, I'll give you that," He said. Lucario didn't say anything and Charizard looked back at her to find that she wasn't there. "Lucario?"

He looked around but couldn't find her. Just bushes and trees. He turned at the sound of rustling behind him, and Lucario jumped onto Charizard and tackled him to the ground. They laughed joyously as their bodies pressed together. The two Pokémon stopped laughing and for a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes. Charizard realised how close their faces were, and he glanced down, trying to hide his blush.

Lucario didn't break her gaze off of Charizard. She realised what Charizard meant by protecting her, and she couldn't help herself. She used her hand to raise Charizard's head, and then kissed him on lips, much to Charizard's surprise. After a few seconds, Lucario brought her head back away from Charizard.

"Um… I-I'm sorry," Lucario said with modesty. Charizard brought his hand up and brushed Lucario's cheek lovingly.

"Don't be," Charizard said, "I feel the same way." Lucario's eyes widened in surprise and shear happiness. She turned her head and stared longingly into Charizard's eyes.

"You… you really mean that?" She asked. Charizard smiled towards Lucario with love in his eyes. Lucario's open mouth quickly formed a smile and she wrapped her arms around Charizard's neck, holding him with a tight embrace. "Oh, Charizard," Lucario cried in happiness, nuzzling into the lizard's neck. Charizard hugged her back lovingly.

After a few moments they released each other from their embrace and got up, standing directly in front of each other.

"We should get back to the others," Charizard said. Lucario held onto Charizard's hand with a firm grasp, not wanting to let go. Her expression was that of worry as she looked at their embracing hands, like there was something haunting her mind. "Are you ok?" Charizard asked. Lucario snapped back to reality and looked up at the lizard.

"I want to be as strong as you guys." Her voice was determined, yet gentle and calm much like her nature. "That's why I acted like that in training today. I just want to be a good fighter, but I don't see how that can happen if I'm weak. I may as well be a Riolu." Charizard's eyes lit up with anger. He didn't want Lucario to think of herself as 'weak'. She was strong, he knew that for a fact. He wasn't going to let Lucario dwell in sadness like this.

"You _are_ strong, Lucario. I know you are. You just need to awaken your aura. Please don't beat yourself up over this," Charizard explained. These words brought reassurance and joy to Lucario, making her smile. She nodded.

"Thank you, Charizard," She hugged him, "I'm glad you're here for me." Charizard returned the gesture and smiled down at the jackal.

"You're welcome. I'm always going to be here for you," He reassured.

* * *

Later, back at the camp site, the seven had all gathered around a fire, sharing stories about themselves that they never got the chance to tell. "Oh yeah, Jacob; how did Mew come into your family?" Lucario asked. Jacob smiled and sat back, putting his hands on the ground while holding up his weight.

"Mew, huh? Well mom's been friends with her since she was eighteen actually. They've been with each other since they met I guess," Jacob explained. Dragonair raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" She asked in disappointment. Jacob shrugged.

"Well yeah. I mean, there isn't much to tell." As they were talking Milotic looked out over the lake and saw a male Lapras rise above the water's surface. She examined him, though from this distance she could only make out small details. He looked like a handsome Lapras, one that takes care of himself regularly. Milotic had been searching desperately for a mate, and she didn't want to waste this chance. She turned to the group.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to her. "I'm just going to go do something real quick. I'll be back soon." With that, she slithered away and dove into the water. Everyone looked at the Lapras she was headed too and got the idea.

"She's at it again isn't she?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Dragonair said, "Let's just hope she doesn't use that 'signature line' of hers again." Gardevoir nodded.

"Honestly, any male that would fall for that is not the kind of male one would want," She said. Everyone hummed in agreement.

Milotic swam slowly up to the Lapras, keeping her head just above water. The Lapras was even more handsome up close. The moonlight reflected off his blue scales, giving him a shining appearance. What made this Lapras unique was his silver eyes instead of the usual black. He gazed at the moon, taken in by its majesty and beauty. Milotic took note of this as she raised herself above the water.

"So, you admire beauty do you?" She asked. Lapras turned in surprise of the talking Milotic.

"You can talk?" He asked in his own poké-language. Milotic smiled.

"That doesn't weird you out at all does it?" Lapras calmed down and shook his head.

"No. I know a few Pokémon who can talk human." Milotic giggled and began to circle around Lapras.

"So I noticed how you were gazing at the moon," She said. Lapras smiled and looked back up at the moon.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, especially on a night like this," He said. Milotic stopped in front of him and approached him slowly, a glint of seduction in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Lapras looked down at her, studying her smooth and gentle figure and the features of her beauty. Lapras began to circle her as well.

"You just radiate beauty. Milotics are the most beautiful Pokémon, after all. Such a perfect creature like you could never be otherwise," He said sweetly. No one had ever spoken to Milotic like this before, it almost scared her; but she was determined to press onward.

"Why thank you Lapras. I think you're a pretty handsome one," Milotic said, brushing her tail along Lapras' neck seductively. "I've always had a thing for Lapras'." She was half-way lying and half-way telling the truth. She did find Lapras' appealing but she would have settled for any Pokémon of the Water-1 or Dragon egg groups.

"Really?" Lapras asked with a slight chuckle. "I've fancied Milotics for a while too." After that, Milotic's doubts were fading. This Lapras was into her and she was willing to take any risk at this point, which included her 'signature line'.

"You know…" She moved in close so that their snouts were inches apart, "there's a reason why I know the move attract," She said, her voice now in a seductive tone. Lapras watched her for a moment. Any other Pokémon would have backed away, but Lapras remained unmoved. In fact, he smiled at her.

"You haven't used it on me have you? Because I think I'm falling for the most beautiful Pokémon ever," He said romantically. Milotic tried to keep her smile and not pull a big silly grin. This was the one she'd searching for all these years: The perfect male for her.

"And I think I'm falling for the most handsome Pokémon in the world." The two gazed at each other for a moment's more and ever so slowly moved their snouts closer to each other.

"MILOTIC!" Dragonair came bursting out of the water next to them, scaring them half to death.

"Dragonair?!" Milotic yelled, "What are you doing?" Dragonair smiled innocently.

"Jacob and everyone's waiting for you." Lapras looked back at the camp behind Milotic and realized something.

"Oh. That's your trainer isn't he?" Lapras asked, referring to Jacob. Milotic turned to Lapras.

"Yes he is. Dragonair could you just go back to the others please?" She requested. Dragonair giggled and began to swim back to shore.

"Alright, but don't take too long." Milotic rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm so sorry about that," She said to Lapras. Said Pokémon chuckled.

"It's ok. I know how annoying little sisters can be sometimes." Milotic looked up at him in surprise.

"You have a sister?" Lapras nodded.

"Yep, she lives alone with me. Um…" He looked back up at the moon, "It's getting late. Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked Milotic.

"Yeah. I'll be sleeping here tonight. You want to meet up at say, dawn?" She asked joyfully.

"Sure. I'd like that. I'll see you then. Goodnight Milotic," Lapras said. Milotic turned around but kept her gaze on Lapras.

"Goodnight Lapras." She swam back to shore and slithered up on land, an enraged expression on her face. She looked over at Dragonair who smiled innocently like she always did, then over at the rest of the group. Jacob was trying not to laugh but wasn't doing a very good job at it. "So who has the balls to give Dragonair that idea?" She asked, furious. After a moment of silence Greninja nonchalantly coughed. "That was low Greninja."

The frog Pokémon smiled, "I know."


End file.
